


Mrs. Thawne

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Goes back to season 1.Iris and Eddie are engaged but there are some mixed feelings. Is it just cold feet or is it something else or better yet someone else?





	Mrs. Thawne

**Author's Note:**

> I usually have a hard time enjoying stories where the protagonist is in love with someone but just lets them go because they just want that person to be happy. This is my take on if Barry actually speaks his mind.  
> Also this is the first thing I ever written so some constructive criticism would be helpful. Fingers crossed that you'll like it.

Up stairs in the Central City Police Department’s CSI lab Iris paces as she continuously thinks about what happened last night.  
Iris has accepted Eddie’s marriage proposal well… sort of she never gave a definite yes. But that’s just a matter of detail. Eddie never seemed happier than when his gathered her in his arms and called her the future Mrs. Thawne. It was one of the best days of his life. Iris wish she could say the same, and it might have been if it weren’t for the slight sense of panic she was feeling.

Iris is waiting in Barry’s lab’ just thinking about last night has made her even more nervous. Causing her to quicken her nervous pacing while fiddling with the ring on her finger. The ring weighted heavily on her finger, as if the ring could decide the fate of the world. Barry was the first person she wanted to tell. Barry was also the first person to pop into her head as the question was popped to her. His opinion mattered more than she wanted to admit to herself, therefore this was the first place she ran to this morning.  
How is Barry going to react? Will he be happy for her? Can he be happy for her? The real question is does she want him to be happy for her?

Iris stops pacing to face the windows and tries to imagine a future with Eddie, what life would be like as the newest Mrs. Thawne. The image is hard to muster up if she is being completely honest with herself. The relationship with Eddie she never imagined too deeply into the future; with him it was always in the right now. Eddie constantly brought up the future; she just nodded and went along with his plan. The nodding technique is pretty much how she accepted this engagement. She nodding and now she has to face the consequence. 

She always imagined her children with green eyes, instead of blue like Eddie’s. Maybe having a son’s whose thoughts of pure excitement featured science experiments on weekends. Having dance offs with her husband and kids on Friday nights, but Eddie had no rhythm to speak of. Pigging out on brownies, from her and Barry’s secret brownie recipe, in front of the TV. Eddie could fit into her plan. Right?

“Iris?”, she hears Barry behind her “what are you doing here? You look kind of…pensive.” He says with a laugh.

Iris took a deep breath and put on a smile as she turned around, “Hey Bare! I just had some really important news to share with you.”  
“Okay lay it on me.”  
“Eddie proposed!”, She sticks out her left hand for him inspect

All the blood seems to disappear for Barry’s face. A plethora of emotions appear in his eyes; shock, sadness, and hurt. He says nothing, nether of them have spoken for nearly 3 minutes. Iris pulls her hand back to her chest and starts fiddling with the ring once again.

“Bare”, she says his name as if she’s trying not to spook a wounded animal.  
Barry closes is eyes tilts his head towards the celling and blows out his breath.  
“Bare what do you think?” gently trying to coax him into talking to her.  
Barry snorts figuring she must be joking, looks her dead in the eye with anger being the only emotion present in his eyes “You know what I think.”  
“Soooo you’re not happy about this”, it was statement there’s no need to question it from the look on his face.  
“Iris are you here to ask my permission to marry Eddie?” Honestly trying to figure out if she’s lost it by asking him such ridiculous questions.  
“I don’t need your permission.” She says with an eye roll, “I just want you to be happy for me.”  
“So you want be to pretend?” He says deadpan. “Because I can pretend pretty well around you and Eddie.”  
“What!? No!”  
“How could I possibly be happy that you’re marring Eddie?” he thrown is hand up in the air in outrage, “I’ve told you multiple times how I feel about you. You want me to be happy that you want to share the rest of your life with Eddie? To paste a smile on my face?” Barry then presents the most forced smile in human creation.  
“I know how you feel Bare. I told you I’m with Eddie and I care about him.”  
“You care about him but do you love him?” he says with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course I do.” Hurt that he would ask that.  
“That funny,” he scoffs, “because you didn’t say that. Do you want to spend forever with this guy? Do you want to have a family with him?”

Iris hesitated, did she? Because she didn’t vocally give an answer when Eddie asked the same question. But now looking a Barry he wasn’t going to take a head nod and she knew it. That was a copout. 

“Because I do.” Barry continues his rant because Iris was taking too long to answer his questions. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life Iris. I always have. I never thought about sharing my life with anyone but you. You are my one and only. Nobody else could ever come close.”  
“Barry,” trying to stop him before this turns into something they both could never take back.  
“No, listen. I know you. I know you like no one else. We are two halves of one whole. I’ve loved you longer than I can remember. I’ve thought about every possible future we could share. I know you feel the same. I know because I know you better than anyone on this planet ever could.”  
Iris is shocked into silence as tears streaming down her face. Yet, she still fiddles with the ring on her finger because it feels so wrong being there.  
Barry softens up after seeing the tears in her eye.  
“You can’t marry him Iris. Please don’t marry him,” he softly whispers to her.  
He whipped the tears from her cheeks. He held her face in his hand and made her look him in the eyes. “Please,” he whispered again.

Iris shook her head and took a step back, “I don’t know what to do Barry. I don’t think I want… I mean I love Eddie. He’s the man I’m with and I just accepted his proposal but I –“  
“You love me too.” He finished her sentence.

“Of course I do Barry, but its not that simple,”  
“Why not? There’s only me,” he holds out one hand, “or him,” and he holds out the other.  
Iris chews her lips as she thinks about the two paths she could possibly take for a moment. Barry looks as though he was going to continue his argument on why he was the better choice, the right choice, and the only choice.  
“You’re right,” she says softly while looking out the window.  
“I… I’m what?” not believing for a second what he heard.  
“You’re right Bar. I love you. You are my best friend. I have a relationship with you that no one can ever come close to.”  
“So you you’ll you’ll be with me? You won’t marry Eddie?” he stammers out.  
“Well…”  
“Iris,” he grabs her chin between hint hum and index finder to make her look him in the eyes and explain how she could say such loving things one moment and start backpedalling the next.  
“Barry I will break up with him…” she tries to explain, “but don’t you think this is sort of an inappropriate time to end things with him?”  
Barry had to admit it was a stressful time for the entire team. However, Eddie particular tough time knowing that he had was an ancestor to the Reverse Flash. While also finding out that Iris would become Iris West-Allen after being kidnapped by his descendant. This all must be tough on the guy he’ll give Eddie that, but Barry won’t give him Iris.  
Barry was late because he was always waiting for a right time to be with Iris, but he was also scared of it not working out. That fear and sluggishness gave Eddie and opening. Gave Eddie the chance to have Iris forever. Barry wasn’t going to pussyfoot around any more. He wasn’t going to just be the best friend and watch Iris walk down an ale towards Eddie. If telling Iris to choose him made him a bad guy, then so be it. Barry wouldn’t let this happen he already let too much slip by. Having to watch the two of them be together was like a knife twisted in his gut every time. He knew for sure he wouldn’t be able to survive a wedding and mostly likely being front and center for it. That would be his heart ripped from chest and stomped on.  
Barry huffed after thinking it through for a bit, “Okay Iris I’ll give you two weeks.”  
“Barry that’s not really – “  
“No Iris. I waited around and look what it got me. I’m putting my foot down. Yeah I get it he’s having a hard time right now, so lets not make it worse with our news. But I refuse to wait forever for the right time because there will never be a right time. Trust me, I know. I love you. But I’ll be damn if I let Eddie –“  
Iris grabbed Barry’s face and brought him down for a kiss. All of his angry ranting about loving her was making her hot. Who knew authoritarian Barry was a turn on? She didn’t even think about it as she smashed their mouth together. It was an angry kiss full of desperation and repressed feelings. Barry licked Iris’s bottom lip seeking access inside. Their tongues met and they simultaneously moaned. One of Barry’s hands went into her hair threading his finger through the silky tendrils while his other made its way down towards her ass taking a large handful. There were tongues and teeth clashing everywhere.  
Iris raised her arms around Barry’s neck she tilted her head back as Barry kissed downward to her neck “Barry” Iris said breathlessly. He got to a good spot right under her jaw. Iris moans louder.  
She started to lift her leg as if she were going to climb up Barry to get closer to him.  
Granting her wish Barry lifts Iris up by using both hands to under her thighs. Iris locks her legs on top of Barry’s lower back. Iris was making noises that Barry has only dreamed of, and he wishes they would never end. The feel of her body pressed so closely to his was something he’s been waiting for longer than he could remember. But the sounds, the sounds this woman is was making is doing things to his head. Barry forgot they were in his lab and it was completely inappropriate to sit her on top of one of the tables. He forgot and he couldn’t have given a single fuck at this moment in time because this was one of the best moments of his life. Barry kisses along her jawline with his tongue tasting her skin along the way until their lips met again. Iris raked her fingers across Barry’s scalp as their lounges intertwined. That feeling of her nails on his scalp triggered something inside of Barry as he starts to vibrate a little. Barry has to break the kiss to catch his breath as well as control himself just a bit. Iris makes a sound of protest and tugged his ear with her teeth.  
“Iris,” Barry said he her name through his clinched teeth.  
“Barry come on,” she groans.  
“I need a minute or I’ll…” he takes in a deep breath.  
“Or you’ll what” she said in a teasing sing songy voice as she does back to nibble on his ear.  
“Yeah or you’ll what Barry?”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know where else to go with this, but hopefully i figure it out eventually.


End file.
